Problem: Vanessa earns a base salary of $250.00 every week with an additional 14% commission on everything she sells. If Vanessa sold $2200.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.14$ $\times$ $$2200.00$ $=$ $$308.00$ We can find the total salary for Vanessa by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$308.00$ $+$ $$250.00$ $=$ $$558.00$ The total salary Vanessa made last week was $$558.00$.